


Stuck Between

by SummerRoses0612



Series: Prompts/Pairings [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, ???? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BAMF Stiles, BAMF Vernon Boyd, Barebacking, Begging, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Blow Jobs, Bottom Vernon Boyd, Confident Stiles Stilinski, Consensual, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent, Crying, Crying During Sex, DO NOT COPY, Danny mahealani has a big dick, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dom Danny Mahealani, Dom Derek Hale, Dom Jackson Whittemore, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Everyone is BAMF, Fivesome, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gay Danny Mahealani, Gay Sex, Gay Vernon Boyd, It might be a stretch, Jackson Whittemore has a big dick, Just gonna cover all my bases, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Kanima-Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Light Dom/sub, Like Stiles had his dick in an ass then recieved a bj, Lube, M/M, Magical Danny Mahealani, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pansexual Jackson Whittemore, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, So it can be read as underaged, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Spitroasting, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Sub Vernon Boyd, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Danny Mahealani, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale, Top Jackson Whittemore, Top Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex, Unspecified Age, Vernon Boyd Has a Big Dick, Vernon Boyd Lives, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Vernon Boyd, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Werewolf Vernon Boyd, a little plot, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612
Summary: Boyd being a bottom wasn't the biggest shocker about the werewolf, the shocker was the way he begged for it.
Relationships: Vernon Boyd/Danny Mahealani, Vernon Boyd/Derek Hale, Vernon Boyd/Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Jackson Whittemore/Danny Mahealani, Vernon Boyd/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Stiles Stilinski/Danny Mahealani, Vernon Boyd/Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale/Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Prompts/Pairings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182707
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Stuck Between

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf or anything affiliated.
> 
> Warning- This story contains: Sex. Gay Sex. It's literally porn.
> 
> Read the tags, don't read if anything is triggering. Got a couple prompts from notyourtipicalauthor but decided to combine them both, hope you enjoy.

Stiles and Boyd had been at it for a while, the werewolf kneeling with a plug in his ass sucking the pale man's cock like he was made for it. There was a light flush on Boyd's cheeks that barely showed through his dark skin but the hazy look in his eyes wasn't that hard to read.

It was the weekend and it'd been a long couple weeks. The couple usually invited some of the pack to have sex every Saturday or so but, with the hectic schedules they had been pulling and Stiles' distinct lack of werewolf stamina Boyd had been getting twitchy. Stiles, see this, had invited their usual people over and was just waiting for them to come over.

He had said 2:30 and it was currently 2:20, knowing this Stiles picked up the pace, groaning in pleasure at the picture his boyfriend made kneeling and completely pliant to whatever was going to happen. The trust in his eyes made something dark well up inside the spark, the barely resisted urge to choke the werewolf on his cock washing through him like a tsunami. Right as he was about to give in he heard the door open, the wolves being exceedingly loud so that they knew for sure Stiles had heard them. 

Derek came through the door first, quickly followed by Danny and Jackson. They all paused for a moment to watch the scene in front of them. Stiles was pale with moles everywhere, his years of running with wolves giving him a sculpted body and muscles that clenched deliciously with every thrust his hips made. Boyd was another story, all dark skin and quarterback build. He was obviously comfortable on his knees, the way his coloring looked next to Stiles' was practically pornographic, the difference highlighting every place that they were joined. 

"Good afternoon" Stiles said as he pulled himself out of where he was causing a visible bulge in the subby wolf's throat with a regretful sigh. 

He got distracted affirmations back, causing him to laugh as he gently guided his half out of it boyfriend onto the big bed. 

They were in the guest room, as they alway were. The couple enjoyed inviting other people to their bed but, they cut it off on actually inviting them to their bed. There was two guest rooms in the house that Stiles and Boyd shared, they used the first one for the intended purpose but the other one was connected to Stiles' office and was hidden by a bookcase. The entire pack knew what and where it was but had the common courtesy not to mention their arrangement after all parties involved refused to give any details. 

"Who's going first today?" Stiles' voice knocked the wolves and Danny out of their trance, Derek instantly making his way to the bed. 

"I want his mouth." The Alpha said, looking for permission even though they had had the boundaries talk a week into their arrangement.

The spark just nodded, helping Boyd onto his hands and knees before roughly removing the plug and fucking into him. The dark wolf under him was a mess, high pitched noises someone like him would have never been expected to make joining the insistent sound that Stiles' balls made as he pounded Boyd. Derek gently pulled the wolf's head from where he was resting it between his shoulders and guided him where he wanted him, groaning at the Beta's instinctive response to suck. 

They worked him over for a while, their pleasured noises mixing with the wet, slapping, squelching sounds coming from both of Boyd's holes to the background of Danny and Jackson jerking each other off to the live porn. Derek came first, no longer embarrassed about anything like before. When the Alpha finished Stiles instantly pulled out of his boyfriend's ass and knee walked around his body. 

Stiles started back up with his pace of fucking Boyd's mouth with practiced ease as Danny slowly pushed into the werewolf's slackened entrance. Boyd was tight still, his healing kicking in and never letting him get any looser than the cock inside him needed making werewolves the perfect bottoms. 

Boyd was sway between the two magic users, Danny's rough thrusts forcing Stiles' calmer, more sedate pace to have a desperate edge to it. They went back and forth like that for a while, Derek content with laying on the far side of the bed and watching Boyd take everything that he was given without complaint. Eventually Stiles got bored and started to seriously use Boyd, his mouth enthusiastically yet absentmindedly sucking him. When the spark really got going his thrusts were hard and direct, after so long being with his partner he was able to remember the limits without even trying. 

The spark came, his full body visibly tightening as he gave a few more rough pushes. His groans and moans got Derek off from where he had been jerking himself, the exhausted pair laying down and panting next to each other as they watched the punishing thrusts of Danny's hips. 

Jackson joined the rest of them on the bed, his abnormally large cock an angry red from going so long without release. When they did this he usually either took Boyd's mouth or went at his ass last. The Kanima come werewolf wasn't anywhere near gentle if the situation didn't demand it and more than willing to wait if it meant that he could go to town on the desperate wolf that Boyd turned into after being denied his orgasm a couple times. Sometimes, if they were in a particular mood, instead of not letting Boyd come they let him as many times as he wanted until he was a sobbing mess of shaking overstimulation. 

When Danny pulled out Boyd wailed, his ass visibly clenching at the no doubt empty desperation the dark wolf was feeling. The warlock moved to Boyd's head and forced him to swallow his cock, gently petting the wolf's head until he calmed. Jackson, seeing how out of it Boyd was groaned when he got a good look at the wolf's ass. He remembered what that hole looked like so ruined that his supernatural healing didn't kick in until the next morning, filled with cum and puffy for longer than just a split second. 

After looking to Stiles and getting a nod the Kanima instantly hammered into Boyd. His groan joined the wolf's surprised scream muffled around Danny's cock and the warlock's moan as Boyd convulsively swallowed. The werewolf filled from both ends finally started crying, his tears falling freely onto the sheets and Danny's lap as Jackson brutally fucked him from behind and the cock in his throat went deeper than ever.

It only took the best friends a couple of minutes to sync up, Jackson's thrusts forcing Boyd further onto Danny's cock as he thrusted up. The heavy thrusts had Boyd jerking, his body desperate to release but, because Jackson avoided his prostate, he couldn't make it over the edge. His stomach wouldn't stop cramping and he couldn't get his hands under himself out of fear of not being able to get back up. 

Danny finished a couple minutes later, sighing in pleasure before letting Boyd off his cock and just petting his back as he whined with every pounding movement of Jackson. 

The pack just watched, all relaxed and even the supernatural stamina not letting them get hard again. 

Jackson didn't stop for a second, the sheen of sweat showing just how much effort he was putting in. Jackson was the strongest of the pack, Derek only barely able to beat him and only because of his experience so, the fact that he was showing signs of exertion when not even two hours of sparring could make him break a sweat was amazing.

The Kanima watched the desperate, sobbing body underneath him before deciding to be nice. When Jackson was just on the edge of coming he directed his thrusts to Boyd's sensitive prostate, coming instantly to second that the wolf came. 

Boyd's orgasm tightened every muscle inside his body without mercy, his hole burning at the stretch of taking the cock inside him and not being able to relax. It felt like it lasted for hours before he finally went limp, the relief to be able to loosen around Jackson made him even more pliant.

Jackson came inside Boyd, his vision going white with the pleasure of it and scales showing up all over his body in intervals as he lost his control. When he finally came down his eyes were blue with reptilian slits and he had claws and a tail, random patches of his skin was scale.

The pack just laid on the bed, surrounding Boyd to comfort him until he came down. 

They stayed together that night, sharing breakfast in the morning before going their separate ways. It wasn't anything new and they were exceedingly happy with the way their arrangement worked. 

That night Stiles gently made love to Boyd until neither of them could breathe before they fell asleep. 

He might be willing to share but Boyd was his and he was Boyd's.

* * *

_Hope it's alright that I combined both your prompts, let me know? Hope you enjoyed anyways. -Rose_


End file.
